1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a disc changer apparatus for selecting one of information recording discs (for example, compact discs) and reproducing information from the selected disc.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a typical disc changer apparatus, information recording discs such as compact discs are placed on trays respectively. The trays are arranged in a stack. One of the discs is selected in response to user""s request. The selected disc is set on a turntable. Then, the selected disc is rotated while being accessed by an information reading head. Accordingly, the disc changer apparatus is operated in a playback mode, and information is reproduced from the selected disc.
In a disc changer apparatus with an overlap arrangement, a turntable can be moved into and out of regions between trays. The turntable is connected to one end of a swing plate. The other end of the swing plate is connected via a shaft to an elevator plate or a fixed plate. Thus, the swing plate is supported on a cantilever basis. The cantilever support tends to cause the turntable to be vibrated in response to an external force. The vibration of the turntable interferes with reproduction of information from a disc on the turntable.
It is an object of this invention to provide an improved disc changer apparatus.
A first aspect of this invention provides a disc changer apparatus comprising a casing; a plurality of trays contained in the casing for carrying discs respectively; first means for holding and arranging the trays in a stack; second means for expanding a region between a designated one of the trays and a tray immediately above the designated tray; third means for pushing a disc on the designated tray; a turntable; fourth means for moving the turntable into the region expanded by the second means to place the turntable below the disc which has been pushed by the third means; wherein the fourth means comprises a shaft, a base plate supported within the casing via the shaft, a damper, and a chassis connected to the base plate via the damper and carrying the turntable.
A second aspect of this invention is based on the first aspect thereof, and provides a disc changer apparatus wherein the damper extends between the shaft and the turntable as viewed from above.
A third aspect of this invention provides a disc changer apparatus comprising a plurality of trays for carrying discs respectively; a movable base plate; a damper; a chassis connected to the base plate via the damper; a turntable provided on the chassis; and means for selecting one disc from among the discs on the trays and placing the selected disc on the turntable.
A fourth aspect of this invention is based on the third aspect thereof, and provides a disc changer apparatus further comprising an information pickup head provided on the chassis.